Alex
Overview Alex (infernalLibertine) is one of the three muses run by Len, along with Shinteyl (impartialScourge), and Rei/Breath (sybariteGarrire). He flirts with everyone until they insult him enough, at which point he roasts them mercilessly. Personality As previously mentioned, Alex is "a fuckboy with a reason" -Daria, 2016. He refers to just about everyone as "hon" or "sweetie", whether they like it or not, often doing it anyway after expressly being told not to as an annoyance tactic. He tends to flirt with anyone who enters a room, only really wishing to get into their pants, until the next person enters. The only exception to this rule is when someone happens to actually be interested in his pursuits. Only a choice few have taken these seriously, totaling 3 overall. Only one of these (PH) has led to actual sex. (The other two led to a Great Escape™ and a large argument respectively.) When people are offended by his advances he tends to ask them "whats your damage~?", and if they continuously deny him, he'll get slightly offended. If they attempt to enact violence, magical or otherwise he stops flirting with them, settling on mercilessly roasting them. This has happened twice so far as well. It should be noted that Alex is a pacifist to begin with. Notes and Fun Facts * When asked about his "type" what he said can be summed up in "just about anything except furries". Most of the hive at the time agreed. * He doesn't get offended when referred to as a slut or whore, quoted saying "id only be offended if it wasnt true~". * The closest thing he has to a typing quirk is ending every sentence with a tilde, tilde followed by a question mark, or tilde followed by an exclamation point. * He notably can get anal about the differences between words. This is evident with his repeated explanations about the difference between a whore and a prostitute, as well as the connotations of "hon" vs. "hun". * Due to Len not bothering research the traditional succubus/incubus tropes, the play on it is a bit different. Rather than "feeding" on sex and sexual acts and needing them like food, it's more like sleeping. When he's gone without it for a short time, he becomes notably more desperate, easily frustrated and half asleep. * Adding to the last fact, if it's been more than a week or so he becomes physically ill. The symptoms range from an impossibly high fever to a state of near death. This is only ever seen when Len disappears for several days and is too lazy to actually write for her character like a normal person. * He's expressed strong distaste for steady romantic relationships, telling Niles that seeing the same face in bed more than twice gets old fast. This of course, may not actually be true. He mentions only having had one boyfriend in the past. * Another thing he's expressed is distaste for Tyler (FE). Both at Niles's suggestion and directly to his face he's referred to him as "unfuckable". * He's strongly pacifistic, though rather than being offended or disgusted by the violence in the Hive, he loudly complains about how it's a waste of energy and generally disappointing/boring to watch. Category:Kankris Hive Category:OC Category:Demon Category:Homestuck Category:Alex